dannyphantomnextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Darrell "Darry" Fenton/Phantom
Darrell Fenton/Phantom(or Darry for short) is a character created by Torosiken. He was inspired by an OC named Darrel Fenton(created by animyx) from a Nicktoons Unite fanfiction called Time Fixers. After received the permission to keep the name and continue the story, teh-fail decided to keep her ideas about this boy going. This story would be focused 23 years after Phantom Planet. The authors refused to tell the readers things about Darry since she prefered them to find out by their own. However these are of the revealed things about Darry. Darry's middle name stayed unknown until now. Family *Daniel Fenton/Phantom(father) *Samantha Fenton(mother) *Jack Fenton(grandfather) *Madeline Fenton(grandmother) *Jeremy Manson(grandfather) *Pamela Manson(grandmother) *Jasmine''' Timberson (aunt) *Danielle Fenton/Phantom(aunt) *Butch Timberson (uncle) *Daisy Fenton/Phantom **spoiler*''' Last spoiler revealed that Darry got a deceased twin sister, more details will be coming as Toro reveals more. There is still one hidden family member, according to the list Toro had in the DP meme. Personality From what teh-fail has showed to her readers, Darry is an active and outgoing person. He likes to have fun and easily get bored. He is quite lazy when it comes to study. Darry could be quite a show-off sometimes and way too proud with his powers. He is also a hot-head person, he rushes in everything. He is someone who would act without thinking. You can say he is a brave person. Darry would try his best to not show his scared side, ever. You won’t catch him shivering in the corner or cry. Quirks He seems to be always bringing his goggles everywhere he go. Powers Since teh-fail said that he has every of Danny's powers minus ice(replaced with fire) and ghostly wail, so they should be: *Invisibility *Intangibility *Possession *Flight ** According to teh-fail, she doesn’t think super strength and super speed are actually super strength and super speed for ghosts. She said it’s more like anti(or small) gravity (that means flight also counts in this). *Ghost Sense *Ghost rays and shields *Duplication *Fire powers (as of Time Clash 2) Background Story Not much known about Darry's background story. But since Toro uploaded some side-shots, at least a few images can be seen. Darry and his twin sister, Daisy was born with ghost powers. Sam named him after Danny since he inherited his ghost powers. However, Darry was not strong enough to keep his ghost powers at his birth, so he was dying. It seemed in the comic he was dead for one second, but later the dead baby was revealed to be Daisy. Darry has survived the crisis. In Time Clash 2, Sam said that Darry got his fire powers actived when he was just a baby. Since he got a very high fever, Danny and Sam were afraid if he would die. So Danny learned to seal Darry's fire powers inside ice. Darry's fever was gone after that. Sam kept the ice filled with Darry's fire powers as a pendant for 10 years. After she thought he was old enough, she gave the pendant to Darry. He wears it and hid it under his shirt all the time. Darry's fire powers finally returned to him in Time Clash 2. Seems like he is no longer wearing the pendant ever since that. Darry spent more time with Sam(is a designer in the story) ever since he was a kid. Due to this, Darry was influenced into her mother's clothing style when he was around 12-13. Being an only kid, Darry really wanted to have a sibling (which then revealed that he actually had one). His parents are away most of the time(Danny with ghost fight and astronaut business, Sam went helping out the anti-ghost base). This is probably another reason why Darry spent more time hanging out the house. (quote from Toro herself) Since his mother is a designer, she was the one who designed Darry's ghost form suit. When he was a kid, Darry was too active and injured himself a lot. Especially that he is a boy with powers. So Sam thought to make some arm-guard thing but still cool enough so he would still want to use it(she doubt Darry would want the normal one) so she designed them like that. Actually Darry doesn't have to keep them now since he is unlike that time, but he keeps them anyway. Sam made Darry a vegetarian when he was 5 by telling him a story about how humans being cruel to animals. She also tried to make him care about the nature at that same time. Darry traveled to the past twice. Once during Time Clash(he miscounted the years), and second time at Time Clash 2 (by accident). Hopefully more things will be known after Toro published more episodes. Appearence In both form, Darry's hair is spiky with a small top ponytail. He wears blue goggles that hangs on his neck. He wears brown belt. He wears eyeliners. In human form, Darry's hair is black. He has lavender eyes. He normally wears black top, black bracelets, dark blue trousers, and black shoes. In ghost form, Darry's hair is white. He has glowing green eyes. His suit has a black DP logo. The pattern of his suit is zig-zag with the color black and white. Alliances The known alliances so far : *Violine Foley *Mike Baxter *Anthony *Girl Gang of Win (however they are more to rivals than alliances. They likes to fight but GGoW and Darry showed some teamwork in some cases.) **Felicia Darmson **Serena Blue **Helen Bruce Other *Seems like Darry is the only person to call Violine by the name "Vio". *Darry's phrase when he is changing into his ghost form is "Phantom Phase" * Darry got his goggles from his dad. *Toro said Darry's favorite food is french fries. *Toro admitted she was basing Darry's ponytail on Kagamine Len(Vocaloid)'s ponytail. And the arm-thing were too at first- without any other purpose, and then she decided to make them arm guards and revealed this fact. *Toro mentioned that she kind of based Darry and Violine's relationship on Shinichi/Ran, Heiji/Kazuha, Kaito/Aoko from Detective Conan/Magic Kaito as childhood friends who eventually likes each other. * Toro seemed to be hiding something more about Darry, as she never revealed much info. ** Toro often mentioned something about the angst in DPA, which might be later episodes' plot. More will be known when Toro reveals more External Links *Darry's Fanclub on dA * Pranking Love Fanclub on dA (A club for DarryxFelicia ship) *Time Clash on FFn *Time Clash 2 on FFn *Darry Phantom's Adventures on FFn or DPA gallery on dA *Ask DPA Crew journal on dA * The DPA Crew on tumblr *Blazing Storm Fanclub on dA (A club for Jason Fenton/ Jason Phantom, Adrian Fenton/ Adrian Spook, and Darry Fenton/Phantom's fans) Category:CanonXCanon Next Gens Category:DannyxSam Next Gens Category:Danny Next Gens Category:Sam Next Gens